kamiwaza_wandafandomcom-20200213-history
Legend Of The Promin!
Review · Transcript Blogger · Wordpress · Tumblr Reddit · Forum |image = |imagewidth = 300 |English (Dubbed) = TBA |English (Translated) = Legend Of The Promin! |Japanese (Katakana) = 伝説のプロミン！ |Japanese (Romanized) = Densetsu no puromin! |Opening (Japanese) = Bagubaijin |Ending (Japanese) = WONDERLAND |Opening (English) = TBA |Ending (English) = TBA |Season = Kamiwaza Wanda |Episode (season) = 034 (Kamiwaza Wanda) |Episode (series) = 034 (Kamiwaza Wanda) |Episode (lifetime) = 034 (Kamiwaza Wanda) |Japanese = December 17, 2016 |International = TBA |Previous = Wish Upon A Folding Crane |Next = Rocketmin Appears! }} is the thirty-fourth episode of Kamiwaza Wanda. It first aired in Japan on December 17, 2016 on TBS. Content Summary Everyone at Kirakira First Street are in a festive mood and Yuto's father Hiruto Kamiya is selling toys that children want for Christmas. However, 3 Bugmins appear to mess things around. Can Yuto confront those Bugmins or will Christmas be ruined? Plot Christmas is coming at Kirakira First Street. While all the visitors were doing their Christmas shopping, the Bug Bites were on the rooftop, spying. They were hoping that they will be invited to a Christmas party when they heard an angry voice. The Bug Bites look down at an air-vent. Inside the air-vent was Don Bugdez who told Terara, Megaga and Gigaga to do what he wanted them to do and stay on the naughty list. After Don Bugdez had left, some wind blew right into the Bug Bites' faces. The Bug Bites agreed on what they supposed to do and Terara casted out a handful of her Wazawai Program which landed on three objects: a CD player, a toy-catching crane and a 'Santa Claus' costume. At Hobby Kamiya, many customers were buying toys to give to their children at Christmas time. Hiruto Kamiya was going a good job while his son Yuto was looking. Wanda thinks that he could be Santa Claus when Christmas comes around but Yuto didn't think so. Then, Wanda thinks about a year's supply of chicken karage bites but Yuto didn't think so either. There girls were wanting to have some plush dolls for Christmas when the toys began to fly off and leave Hobby Kamiya, giving Hiruto Kamiya the shock. More goods began to fly off such as a box of surprise goodies and an engagement ring from when a young man is trying to propose to his fiance. Wanda knew that this can be the work of a Bugmin so he took out his Kamiwaza Searcher and pointed it at a floating teddy-bear. Bug-Kyatchimin was revealed. Yuto was about to capture and debug Bug-Kyatchimin when he and Wanda get distracted by some off-tuned 'instrument' noises. After he fainted, Wanda knew that could the work of another Bugmin so he took out his Kamiwaza Searcher again. This time, he pointed his Kamiwaza Searcher at the CD player, revealing Bug-Rizumumin. Suddenly, some of the residents had their costumes replaced by ones that don't match the Chistmas theme. Knowing that this can be the work of a third Bugmin, Wanda took out his Kamiwaza Searcher one more and pointed it at one of the randomly-dressed victims. Bug-Fukumin was revealed. Meanwhile, the Bug Bites were checking on how the 3 Bugmins are doing with their Bugwaza abilities. Mirai and Shuu come up to see Yuto who had to deal with the 3 Bugmins. Yuto was about to capture and debug Bug-Fukumin when Bug-Kyatchimin picked him up and swung him around. Yuto summons Denkyumin and got him to unleash a bright light that will block out Bug-Kyatchimin's sight, causing Bug-Kyatchimin to drop Yuto. Yuto tried capturing and debugging again when suddenly, Bug-Fukumin gave Yuto a pink cat-maid costume and gave Mirai a mad middle-aged man costume. Yuto, Mirai, Shuu and Wanda were then distracted by Bug-Rizumumin who had recently used his Bugwaza ability on the speakers. Bug-Kyatchimin picked up Wanda and tossed him in a loop until Jetmin appeared fron nowhere and frightened the 3 Bugmins away. Yuto returned to normal, when his cat-maid costume disappears, and Wanda returned to the ground. When he opened his eyes, Yuto saw his rival Masato and his Kamiwaza teammate Mighty. While Masato, Mighty and Jetmin go off to find one of the Bugmins to Masato to capture and debug, Yuto took out his Kamiwaza Shaker. Using it, Yuto tried to fuse Turbomin and Banemin together but the fusion failed and Yuto ended up summoning Unchikomin who then changed back into Banemin and Turbomin. Yuto tried fusing Micmin and Gakkimin with the Kamiwaza Shaker but ended up summoning Unchikomin again. Yuto then tried fusing Drymin and Eishamin but unleashed an explosive beam of light by accident. Mighty, Wanda and Masato saw the beam of light. Wanda realised that this could mean that Yuto is about to awaken a Fact-Promin. That is because that Yuto had been using 6 Shirishiri attribute Promins on his Kamiwaza Shaker. Yuto looked closely at his Kamiwaza Shaker and then turned to look at Wanda who thinks about a mysterious creature that was emerged from an unknown lab during the time when Yuto was creating the Kamiwaza Shaker. Yuto decided to use his Kamiwaza Power-Shot and his Kamiwaza Shaker to summon the surprise but nothing happened as the light disappeared. Masato and Mighty knew what was going on. Yuto tried to make his Kamiwaza Shaker work again. Still, nothing happened. Yuto took a break on using the Kamiwaza Shaker and decided to try and stop the 3 Bugmins using the ordinary Promins. Meanwhile, Bug-Kyachimin, Bug-Rizumumin and Bug-Fukumin were running away from Masato, Mighty and Jetmin. Stopping Masato from trying to capture and debug Bug-Fukumin, Bug-Kyatchimin used his Bugwaza ability to save her while Bug-Rizumumin used his Bugwaza ability to make Masato fall off his skateboard. As Jetmin went around in circles, Masato and Mighty found themselves sourrounded by the 3 Bugmins who were laughing at them. Then, Yuto, his Promin and Wanda appear. Yuto got Turbomin to send Bug-Rizumumin off flying. He also got Recordmin to confront Bug-Rizumumin by fighting fire with fire. After that, Bug-Rizumumin was defeated and Yuto captures and debugs him. Bug-Kyatchimin and Bug-Fukumin were shocked, to see that Bug-Rizumumin had been captured and debugged, and they run away. Masato and Mighty had to go after one of the remaining 2 Bugmins. Later, Bug-Fukumin found a place so Yuto won't see her. She then finds a draw for herself to hide in. However, what Bug-Fukumin didn't notice that the draw was fake and it came apart. Tonkmin, who had tricked Bug-Fukumin, wore a red helmet whilst holding a 'Do' sign. With nowhere to escape, Bug-Fukumin gets captured and debugged by Yuto. Meanwhile, Masato, Mighty and Jetmin were chasing Bug-Kyatchimin who was about to pick them up. However, Masato summons Stopmin who sets time-freeze on Bug-Kyatchimin. Afterwards, Masato captures and debugs Bug-Kyatchimin. Thanks to Yuto and Masato, Christmas was saved. On the rooftop, the Bug Bites were not happy as all 3 of the Bugmins were captured and debugged. Back at Hobby Kamiya as the sun sets, Yuto was repairing his Kamiwaza Shaker with Mirai and Shuu watching him. Wanda tells Yuto to do something with the Kamiwaza Shaker. With the Kamiwaza Pro-cards of the Shirishiri attribute Promins, Yuto magages to get his Kamiwaza Shaker to work again as the bright light lit up again. As Yuto was getting prepared to awaken the Fact-Promin, he gave his Kamiwaza Shaker to Wanda who positions it in order to show the way to the place where the Fact-Promin can be awakened. Yuto agrees that tomorrow, he'll use his Kamiwaza Shaker to awaken the Fact-Promin. Trivia In the episode * Kirakira First Street is in for the festive season when Christmas is coming. * After summoning Unchikomin twice and then unleashing some light, Yuto is unable to use his Kamiwaza Shaker. * Thanks to the ordinary Promins, Yuto captures and debugs Bug-Rizumumin and Bug-Fukumin. * Masato captures and debugs Bug-Kyatchimin. Christmas was saved. * Using the Kamiwaza Pro-cards of the Shirishiri attribute Promins, Yuto got his Kamiwaza Shaker to work again. Background * This is a Christmas-themed episode. * Christmas at Kirakira First Street resumed in this episode. * This is the only episode when Don Bugdez appeared somewhere else instead of the sky. He appeared inside an air-vent. * In this episode, when he was captured and debugged as a Bugmin by Masato, Kyatchimin appeared to have to the wrong attribute. (The Shirishiri attribute) His attribute was then corrected to Buruburu when Kyatchimin appeared as his Promin self in episode 37. * One part of this episode contained a hint for the following episode. * This is the fourth original Kamiwaza Wanda season episode to exclude a general director in its production. English dub changes Characters * Yuto * Wanda * Hiruto Kamiya * Mirai * Shuu * Masato * Mighty * Don Bugdez * Terara * Megaga * Gigaga Promins This episode's Kamiwaza Promin-Zu segment features: Micmin * Kyatchimin (Bug-Kyatchimin, debugged) * Rizumumin (Bug-Rizumumin, debugged) * Fukumin (Bug-Fukumin, debugged) * Denkyumin * Jetmin * Turbomin * Banemin * Gakkimin * Micmin * Drymin * Eishamin * Tonkmin * Recordmin * Stopmin Unclassified Promin * Unchikomin Bugmins Debugged * Rizumumin * Fukumin * Kyatchimin (Masato) Promins Summoned * Denkyumin * Jetmin (Masato) * Turbomin * Gakkimin * Micmin * Tonkmin * Recordmin * Stopmin (Masato) Gallery Opening Episode Ending Preview 'Next Episode' preview Preview for episode 35: Rocketmin Appears! 24(土) 第35話「ロケットミン登場!」予告【TBS】 Links References External Links Category:Episodes Category:Original Season Episodes